smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Selina Kyle
Selina Kyle (aka Catwoman) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Selina's personality is always preserved as either being like her Nolanverse self of her Arkhamverse self. Powers and Abilities Selina Kyle is well trained in various martial arts and has an intellect on par with Bruce Wayne's. She's also a master of stealth and can get almost anywhere with ease. Weaknesses Selina can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, though she's limber enough to avoid a fair amount of gunfire and the like. Another weakness is her love and admiration for the Batman often making her forsake a crime to help him out of a jam and vise-versa. History Metropolis Offspring When Bruce Wayne got word that Lex Luthor had become president, he returned to Gotham. Selina went with him, but the two decided to separate while remaining friends. As such, Selina soon found out she was pregnant, giving birth to a daughter she named Helena. Over a year after the mess with Omega City, Selina, as Catwoman, arrived at Watchtower to introduce Batman to Helena, wanting him to know she existed. She's then surprised when Helena says her first word "Dada", knowing she's taken a shine to him. Selina then went with Bruce to the farm to introduce Helena to the gang. Selina then explained why she waited so long to tell Bruce, to give him time to be himself again. Selina then commented on how Clark and Lois' son, Conner, and Oliver and Chloe's daughter Lana seemed to like Helena. Selina then tried to shoo Krypto away when he began sniffing Helena. Selina was watching the children when gas filled the room, causing her to pass out. When Oliver, Chloe, Bruce, and Lois got to her, she said that she thinks it was Riddler who took them. When Riddler taunted the League, confirming he'd taken the children, Selina asked Batman to kick Riddler's butt. Once Batman, Green Arrow, and Lana had saved the children, Selina thanked Batman. She then took Helena and decided to head home. Selina then assured Batman that he was free to visit Helena, but that she'll be perfectly able to take care of her. She then quickly presumed she had a tomboy on her hands when Helena purposefully let out a burp that made Conner giggle. Bane When Bane returned with a mysterious chemical that gave him super strength on par with Clark, Selina was called in as she arrived with Helena. She quickly presumed Bruce needed help with Bane again, learning that he was now big and bad enough to hurt Superman, which didn't surprise Clark as she had a low opinion of him. Selina then had Helena play with her friends while she changed, quickly coming back as Catwoman. She then made fun of Scion's outfit by asking when being Kryptonian meant being from the case of Grease, purposefully misinterpreting Scion's intended fashion statement by saying that it's Scion being proud to be an American. Catwoman then confronts Bane at the bank as Catwoman scoffs at Scion being worried about Bane. Catwoman then manages to procure a sample of the chemical from Bane's tubes before he knocks her back. Catwoman then takes Batgirl back to the Batcave while Scion holds the line. Catwoman then gave the sample to Bruce as the chemical was revealed as a super steroid called Venom, leading to Batman managing to stop Bane as he was taken to Blackgate. Cat Working undercover as a new secretary of a shady industrialist named Max Shrek for Bruce, Selina handed him some papers to sign before his meeting with Bruce. Selina then headed off as she met up with Bruce, and the two had some fun pretending not to know each other, asking to show Bruce in. She also notes her amazement at how quickly Bruce and Lucius were able to rebuild Wayne Enterprises, even with the fraud being revealed. She then headed off to have a few minutes with Helena, fingering a device Bruce had given her as she did so. That night, Selina was looking through Shrek's computer when Shrek arrived. Selina then continued to pretend to be a more timid version of herself, claiming Shrek had startled her. She then said how she was prepping for an interview with Oliver, saying how she'd gotten into the protective files to make sure she didn't miss any important points about the power plant, learning that the plant was actually to siphon energy. She then said she wasn't a cat when Shrek cautioned her about curiosity. He then caught Selina off guard by faking her out with a joke before actually shoving her out the window. Thankfully, Selina used a whip she'd concealed to catch herself before she hit the ground. When the Batwing picked her up, she said she got the info and was surprised by Shrek's sudden turn to homicidal. At the Batcave, Catwoman watched over the data with Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl, asking why Shrek was going to hold Gotham's energy for ransom now, learning he was getting funding from an outside source. When Green Arrow and Superman were called in, Catwoman assumed Alfred would be watching Helena, telling her to be good for Alfred, and to be nice to Conner and Lana as they weren't as smart as her. She then promised Superman that she wouldn't tell Lois she said that. Catwoman then learned that Lois and Chloe were there as well as the group headed off to further investigate Shrek. There, Catwoman found a file about Bob Rickman and called the group's attention to it. She then learned that Rickman had gotten the land of the plant for Shrek via a Kryptonite induced handshake he'd gotten the ability to use following the 89 meteor shower. She then learned how Rickman was convinced by a friend of Clark's named Kyle Tippet to kill himself when he tried to buy the Kent Farm and build a plant in Smallville. She then accepted it and continued searching, noting how no one had time to dwell on the past, aside from Batman. Catwoman then found info that said how Shrek planned to build more plants in every major city of the country like Metropolis, Star City, New York, Washington DC, and Los Angeles. When Gordon later informs the group that Shrek was fighting the accusations, Catwoman suggested scratching Shrek out, upset when Batman said no. She then denied having anger management issues despite being flung out a building by Shrek. Catwoman then suggested getting Shrek drunk and tapping a confession he makes as that's how she blackmailed people when she was a kid. Selina then attended a costume ball Shrek was throwing as she greeted him once he noticed her. She then pretended nothing had happened, casually saying she needed a night off from work and Helena. When Shrek said her name several times in shock, Selina confirmed it was her name and warned him not to wear it out, or she'd make him buy her a new one. Selina then said she was catching up with some old friends, pretending last night was a blur. She then offered Shrek a drink, and when he refused, she introduced him to Kyle, who'd arrived as a plan b to use his powers to make Shrek confess and apologize for pushing Selina out of the window. Selina then remarked on how Clark had some interesting friends. Speedy When the man who bought Shrek's company following his arrest, Ra's al Ghul, threw a party, Selina went with Oliver, Chloe, Roy, Clark, and Lois to help Bruce assess the situation, though she largely didn't do much. Conner Selina attended Conner's second birthday party with Helena, noting she'd seen weirder things than Conner playing around with a waste paper basket on his head. She then explained that Helena didn't like strangers as Helena hid her face from Jade Nguyen. When it came time to give Conner his presents, Selina called Bruce's gift of a pendant that played Disney songs cute as she gave Conner a stuffed tiger. She then agreed with Conner naming him Tigger. Virus When Brainiac walked down the main street of Metropolis having "shut off" several people, including the founding leaguers, the Bat-Family, and Green Lantern, Catwoman joined Wonder Woman, Huntress, Power Boy, Power Girl, Supergirl, and Black Canary in facing him. However, before she had a chance to do anything, Brainiac shot his tendrils into her and shut her off like everyone else. Luckily, Catwoman was returned to normal with no ill-effects when Scion convinced Brainiac to kill himself. Catwoman then greeted Helena and asked how her time with Krypto was, having been kept safe at the Fortress during Brainiac's attack. When Helena talked about wanting a dog, Catwoman said she was more of a cat person, much to Helena's disappointment. Zod Part 1 When the Kryptonian mad scientist, Jax-Ur had kidnapped Helena, along with Lana and Scion, Catwoman joined Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Yellow Arrow, Supergirl, Speedy, Scion, and Batgirl in going after Jax-Ur at an old building in Grandville. However, she was quickly caught in yellow manacles by Sinestro. Once captured, she, along with the others, was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by Jax-Ur's superior and the one behind most of the events this past year, General Zod. She then nervously watched the phantoms flying around evilly. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan Cross purposely brushed against Bruce Wayne, he saw a vision of Catwoman and Batman discussing the disposal of a huge bomb as the two kiss, making Jordan remark that Bruce was lucky. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 2 Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 4 Category:Metropolis Volume 5 Category:Metropolis Volume 6 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Kyles Category:Black Hair